


Loving as the Prey

by melancholic_bbz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Be Careful What You Wish For, Cannibalism, F/M, Heaven & Hell, I'm Going to Hell, Mild Gore, Multi, Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_bbz/pseuds/melancholic_bbz
Summary: Plot: Alastor x reader. Reader is an angel till she finds out about THE RADIO DEMON. What could possibly go wrong when an angel falls for a demon?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> For the simps like me.  
> This chapter will be told in the reader's pov

Angels. That’s what we are told we are when we enter the pearly gates. When we enter there is a giant mirror showing us what we look like. Humans with wings and a halo. But I was part of the 40% that ended being told I was an archangel. A fighter for good. That’s what we are taught. I, Y/N L/N, have been staring at my reflection for a while now. Each angel is given a mirror once they step into Heaven, to be reminded that they did good in their living days. I looked just the same as the rest of the archangels. My wings, black, my horns, sharp, my skin, grey. I looked at my weapons with my one eye, the other being an “X”. I sighed. It was extermination day. I was given the task to slaughter about 350 demons in Hell. I walked out of my shelter and met with the rest of the archangels by the golden gate. I held my breath as soon as they opened the door. It’s showtime. 

One by one, I got closer to my goal. A simple slice to their throat, a spear through their skull, or a heart pulled out. They all fell dead. Some tried fighting back, some gave up trying after seeing me. I looked down at the demon below me, whose head was right under my boot. I just had to finish them and my goal is set. They were screeching for mercy. I finished the job by stabbing the spear when his mouth opened. I knew they would still be alive so i pulled out my 50-caliber rifle and shot them in the head ten times. That was the last one. I looked at the sky and watched as some archangels started flying away. I spread my wings to start flying. Until I heard a voice. I looked next to me and there it was a radio sitting in the demon’s bag. I went to turn it off till the voice spoke again.   
“Well ladies and gentlemen as you heard it the damned angels are leaving after slaughtering around 40% of our population. What a show it was. And here is the last scream of the last victim of such, wicked actions!” My breath hitched. As soon as the radio voice said that the same scream I just made a demon do, came playing.   
“Now pay very close attention, this type of scream was caused by a spear to the throat AND a bullet to the hEAd, a TRUE performance!” exclaimed the radio voice with a hint of a masochist tone. The voice was laughing now and suddenly static took over the radio. I looked at myself through a broken mirror. Blood was all over my face and weapons. A bit of guts here and there. I rewinded the mysterious radio voice in my head and smiled maniacally to myself. I grabbed the bag the radio was in, including the radio. I stretched my wings and flew back into Heaven. 

After entering the gates I turned my death reports in, of the kills, to the high chief archangel. I went back to my house. As soon as I closed the door I took out the radio from the bag. I turned it on hoping to hear the voice from before. But no luck, only dead silence.  
“C'mon start working!” I played with the dials but nothing was happening. No static. No voice. No soothing laughter.  
I gave up trying and set it next to my nightstand. I sat in my bed. All alone. I stared at the radio for a split second, that was until I remembered my place. What in heaven’s name are you doing? Why do you want to hear the voice? Why do you want to see the demon behind the voice? Why do you want- why do you need that? You got everything you need here! A few more thoughts clouded my brain as I slowly started to drift into slumber.   
That was until the radio started making a static sound. I jumped up from my bed and listened closely as the static got louder. It started getting loud enough to echo throughout my whole house. I threw a pillow over the radio hoping to at least silence it, but that only made it worse. I felt panic rise in me. No one in Heaven has ever had static problems. If they were to find this I would get killed into a new form. Before I could get into a deep meltdown, my thoughts were interrupted by the voice. I snapped in the direction of the radio. Then it spoke.  
“Good night fellow listeners! You are listening to the Radio demon! Now that the extermination is over let’s review the deaths and the methods being used….” the voice had a name. The Radio Demon, huh? I hugged my pillow and sheets as I listened closely to every detail the Radio Demon said. I stayed like that all night hearing him speak about the gory way the bodies were left. I’m going to be honest, I don’t know why this intrigued me so much. It just did. He did. His broadcast had ended with a simple “stay tuned, dear~” My heart stopped. He wasn’t addressing the listeners in the correct plural. I don’t know much about him, but he didn't seem the type to make such a mistake. Instead of static playing a song played. The song was “Fear and Delight by The Correspondents”. It didn’t start from the beginning though.   
“-whenever you come near, and I cannot decipher between the thrill and the fear, I wanna stop it but like it too much to let it stop here, It's wrong but I want you tonight~ It's not my own volition but I fell in deep, by running the distance I've been advised to keep, I trot to the wolf as a doting sheep, It's wrong but I want you tonight~ Fear and delight! All the way through the night! With a little derring-do~ Oh, I'll fall in love with you…..”   
I stared at the radio unsure of what to do. I felt like I was being watched. I put the radio in a cabinet and tried to go back to sleep, though sleep did not come that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepared to be scared

I got up from my bed and walked over to the mirror. My eyes didn't have its usual glow to it, but I figured it was because of the lack of sleep. I walked outside hoping to find someone to talk to. But that never happened. I walked about 6 steps before all of a sudden feeling myself fall. I was starting to get scared as I watched my archangel form turn into a type of cat demon shape. All this happened while I was falling. Soon the ground met my face. I winced in pain, well more like a hiss. I got up on my feet, wobbly at first, and looked around for something to see my reflection. And I saw myself through a window. I was definitely a demon but why?   
My grey skin was now some sort of beige fur, my horns gone and instead were big fluffy ears, my wings were no longer feathery, they looked more bat like. My eyes were the biggest difference though. I had two eyes now. The sclera part of the eyes were different colors though, one being a fuiga color the other being white. Even my pupils were different from each other, one being regular, the other pupil being a “x”. I also had hair now which is not what I was used to when I was an angel. The realization hit me then and there. I was kicked out of Heaven. I looked at my hands and started crying. It had been so long since I felt pain like this. I was no longer an angel. No, I'm no longer an archangel, I'm a fallen angel now. 

*~Time Skip~*  
“See ya, whore” a bird demon says as he kicks me out of his car.   
“ Bye, asshole~” I said with the fakest smile i could plaster. He handed me the money for my services and drove off. I put the money in my chest fluff. And looked around for any empty building I can crash in. Since I refuse to work at big companies to be a stripper or a prostitute I barely get paid enough money to have my own place. As I walked past a few busy streets, getting catcalled and asked to do some friendly services, I noticed a certain building. Hazbin Hotel, huh? I looked at the flyers that were on lampposts near the hotel. I read through it and felt my heart race. A plan to redeem sinners and get them to Heaven? I slowly made my way to the door. I knocked gently 3 times. The door opened in 13 seconds. The person opening the door being THE Princess of Hell. I bowed slightly and smiled my best smile.  
“This is the place to be redeemed, right?” I asked as I watched the princess’ eyes glow.  
“Yes, yes it is! You're interested?” she asked me with such enthusiasm. As soon as I nodded the Princess pushed me into the building. It looked really cozy, not going to lie. I saw a spider demon in the corner look me up and down in confusion. Even a cat and moth demon were looking at me in bewilderment, guess they don’t have many demons wanting to redeem themselves. I looked around at the staff present and decided to introduce myself.   
“Hello, the name is Y/N L/N, a pretty well known prostitute in Cherry street and the most loved stripper in the Hypnotic Hell Nightclub!” I say with pride or at least try to. The moth demon immediately groans.   
“We already have Angel, we don’t need her!” she says looking back at the spider demon. Said demon stands up and looks down on me.   
“Name’s Angel Dust. You say ya the most loved stripper huh?” he says with a smirk.  
“Only in that nightclub. I’m no icon like you, nowhere near as famous either.” I said looking up at pornstar.   
Angel looked down at me and shot the moth demon a smirk. The princess of hell immediately started speaking after sensing some tension.   
“And i’m Charlie, the princess of hell. And over there, near Angel, is my girlfriend Vaggie. The cat drinking rum is Husk the bartender and there are two other demons among us, just somewhere else at the moment…” I raised my eyebrows knowing there are more demons.  
“Well make yourself comfortable Husk will give you a room key and vaggie will come around tonight to give you certain paperwork you need to fill out, but besides that hope you enjoy it here!” Charlie says with one last smile before she pulls her girlfriend to office and closes the door behind them. As soon as they left Angel sent Husk a wink and then left to go to his job. I looked over at Husk who was chugging down his third bottle already. I didn't exactly end up here because of alcohol so one shot won't hurt. It’s not like I got anything else to do.   
“Yo bartender could ya serve me a glass of cosmopolitan” I say as I sit on one of the bar stools leaning on the counter a bit. He looked at me showing no emotions yet still served me a drink. As soon as I thanked him I drank the whole drink in three sips.  
“You do realize you are getting in deep shit just being in this hotel” the cat looked at me in question.  
“I'm just here to make my life better Husk, how on earth could this place get me in trouble?” I asked with a bit of attitude. He looked at me with all seriousness now dropping the poker face.  
“You don’t know about the overlord that's running this do ya? You will get in big trouble being here.” he said looking deep into my eyes. I started feeling fear fill my body. My ears went down feeling a sort of panic rise.   
“What trouble am I getting myself into exactly?” I asked cautiously. As soon as I asked, two demons stepped into the building. One being a small cyclops and the other being a deer demon.  
“That is the trouble you're getting involved with” husk says while glaring at the red deer demon. I shiver a bit. I look at the smaller demon and approach her.  
“Hello, I'm the hotel's new resident/ patient. Nice to meet ya” I say looking at the slightly smaller demon with a huge smile.  
“I'm Nifty, I take care of the hotel by making sure it stays spotless.” She says as her one eye squints in joy. I was about to ask her another question till the other spoke up.  
“And your name is?” he asks with a giant grin while his head tilted to the left.   
“Oh right, Y/N L/N!” I say feeling quite scared of the taller demon. Husk’s warning did not help my nerves either.   
“Well it's a pleasure to meet ya, dear! I’m sorry to cut our greetings short but Nifty and I have to go discuss important topics for the hotel.” he headed outside with Nifty following close behind. As soon as he closed the door they exited from, I felt my goosebumps disappear.   
Thank Lucifer-  
“Stay away from him if you want to survive.” Husk says serving me another drink. I took the drink and stared at it.   
“Why exactly? He just looks like some smiling weirdo…though his voice seems familiar” I said as I started twirling the drink in the cup.   
“You seriously don’t know who he was!?” husk exclaimed in shock spilling some booze on my arm and on the counter.  
“No, am i supposed to know? Who is he?”  
“He is Alastor, THE Radio Demon. One of the most powerful overlords known in Hell. You really didn't know that, shortie?” as soon as those words left his mouth, that was as quick as I dropped my drink. I looked up at Husk and felt myself start to shake. This can't be happening. The reason I fell, the reason I've lived 8 years in Hell. He’s the reason and he’s here.   
“You okay? Did I spook ya?” Husk asked after seeing I dropped the drink.  
“YOU GOTTA BE SHITTIN ME?!” I groaned as I slammed my head on the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory for Y/n. A lil bit of violence. Honestly this chapter is all over the place. So read to find out where Y/n ends up.

I woke up to a killer headache. I didn't feel like leaving my room after finding out the Radio demon runs the whole building. But I guess private wasn't an option because all of a sudden I heard a bang on my door. I muttered a few cuss words to myself and opened the door.   
“Good Morning! What can I do for ya at 7:36 in the morning?” I said trying to sound cheerful. There in front of me stood Vaggie. She held piles of paper and handed it to me.  
“Here are the papers you need to sign. The second paper is a list you need to make of all the things you need to do to redeem yourself, like addictions and stuff, got it?”  
“About that, I don’t exactly know what I need to do to redeem myself…”  
“What? How did you die? How did you end up here?”  
“I- you know what nevermind” before Vaggie could question me I closed the door and threw the paperwork on my bed. Well this is a pain in my ass.   
A few hours later I finished the paperwork and decided to leave my room. Since no one was around I went straight to the bar. What I didn't expect was the demon I was trying to avoid choking Husk. I coughed awkwardly and they turned towards me. Alastor’s eyes were radio dials then they went back to normal and he dropped Husk. Husk was coughing for breath and kept glaring at the smiling demon.  
“Um…… I just came here for a drink. I'll be gone in like 3 seconds” I went to grab a random bottle of booze till a voice stopped me.  
“So you are interested in redemption, dear?” Al asked, his smile turning into a smirk. I looked at him up and down and realized he was attractive, just my luck. I looked away in complete disgust with my thoughts.   
“Yeah I'm interested. I believe I can get into heaven.” I said looking at him in disgust. As much as I loved hearing his voice in Heaven and for a whole year I did want to know who he was, that won’t stop me from thinking he’s a selfish overlord, now that I do know who he is.   
“How’s your head?” I turned towards the cat that was mixing a drink. I didn't exactly tell Husk why I didn't want to be with the radio demon but I pretty much gave it away when I started mumbling stuff because of the alcohol.  
“I’m doing fine, Husky. How’s your wing?” I looked at his bandaged wing. I might have bitten his wing yesterday because he tried to stop me from destroying the whole bar last night.   
“ Not as bad as yours.” He smirked as he pointed towards mine that happened to have claw marks. So pretty much we got in a drunk fight last night but I passed out cold so he threw me on my bed and went back to the bar. Eh what can I say, cats. I grabbed a random bottle of rum and made my way outside by the garden. 

*ALASTOR’S POV*  
I watched as the new demon walked away.   
“So when were you gonna tell me it was her?” I stared at the cat in front of me as I grabbed him by the arms. I watched as he flinched and his eyes darted for safety.  
“What are ya talking about, asshole!”Husk tried to wiggle his way out of the taller demon’s grasp.   
“You knew she was that angel the moment she stepped in this hotel”   
“So?! What if I did? I knew you were gonna try to trick her into your sick and stupid game” Husk glared at me finally escaping my grasp and adjusted his hat.   
“You leave her to me, she will be very useful now that she seems determined to redeem herself.” I threatened as glowing red symbols surrounded me. Husk just stared at me in disgust. But did nothing to oppose. Good.   
I walked off humming to myself. I started planning on how to trick the lil demon. I tricked one cat demon to a deal, I can trick another one. Considering she already had a bit of adoration for me it won't be hard. Just have to play the game of the lover. A game of cat and dog doesn’t hurt the dog.   
I walked up the stairs to the 4th floor and before I could turn the corner I saw some feathers on the ground. There she is. I grabbed her by the tail and well the reaction I got surprised me to say the least.   
“Back off.” she growled as she pulled her tail away and was flying to be able to look at me in the eyes without having to look up. I smirked and gave her my best smile.  
“Sorry darling, I was just trying to get your attention”  
“Don’t darling me. But you did get my attention, what do ya want?” she said as she stared at me with disgust but hidden in there was still admiration. Lovely obsession.  
“I would like your help, I’ve been quite lonely lately and would love to have your company this evening. What do you say, dear?” Gently bait her, small steps, small steps-  
“No. I’m hanging out with Angle and Husk tonight.” she said looking away and still holding onto her tail. I would have thought she was completely uninterested if I didn't see the blush that was rising on her cheeks.  
“Maybe another day, hm?”   
“......um sure” after saying that a pig came out of Angel's room and Y/N took that opportunity to grab the pig and take off. She doesn't know yet but she fell for my trap. I got her now. 

*~HUSK’S POV~*  
It's been 5 months since Y/n has joined the hotel. And Alastor hasn't stopped constantly teasing and flirting with her. I know he's using her for his sick deal making. But thank Lucifer she's not an idiot. Whenever Al tries to pull a deal on her she simply says no and runs to the bar and tries to distract herself. Talking about bars and fellow demons.  
It's around 8pm Angel and Y/N came up to the bar laughing and talking about hell knows what. Angel sees me and immediately makes it his duty to flirt.  
“Hey baby, wanna get me your fruitiest mixed drink~” he said as he batted his eyelashes at me. I gave him his usual drink knowing he wont leave me alone unless I do. A few chugs from the drink and he became a giggling mess. I turned around to get another bottle just to see Y/n chugging a bottle of rum. Poor kid has been having it rough with that jackass overlord tempting her every damn second. She hasn't exactly been happy about being in the hotel. Her whole fallen story seems to confuse me. If she got sent to hell because she fell in love with Alastor, then why isn’t she back in heaven yet. She doesn't want to like him. She is trying everything to get redeemed. Nothing is working. As I break away from my thoughts I see Y/n giggling and flirting with Angel. They were both wasted in the span of an hour or two. They were howling with laughter as if the sleeping demons around them didn't matter. Before I could even get remotely waisted, everyone’s favorite deer demon walked in smiling his usual smile. The radio demon’s eyes were looking around, looking around with hunger in his eyes. Then his eyes gleamed with satisfaction, he caught his prey. His prey being Y/n. I growled at the bastard as he swung an arm around her shoulders. Y/n was beyond drunk, she didn’t even flinch when she saw who was touching her. Instead she SNUGGLED UP to him. The asshole of a demon seemed quite pleased. Before he could do anything Angel grabbed both Y/n hand and mine, and dragged us to his room while locking it. He grabs a bucket, heads to his tiny bathroom and he fills up the bucket with bath water.   
*~ANGEL’S POV~*  
As soon as I filled the bucket with water, I headed towards the bed where I threw Y/n. But to my surprise she was pinned to the ground by Husk. I was about to assume they were getting freaky till I heard Y/n speaking.  
“Let me GO! I need to love himmmm~”  
“Look kid, I'm just trying to- STOP BITING MY TAIL” Husk was growling now ready to kill her. And she looked just as determined.  
Before anything could happen I pulled Husk off of Y/n and poured the whole bucket of cold water on her. She just sat on the ground confused as hell. But after 5 seconds of staring at the ground she grabbed a pillow and screamed in it. I watched Husk sit next to her and pat her back as she sobbed and screamed all the pain away. I still don’t know why, but Y/n always reacts like she is on fire when water touches her skin. This weakness comes in handy when wanting to sober her up. But bad when she wants to watch the rain pour from outside. After her skin dries up she wipes away a few tears that were still left from her break down.   
“How bad was I” she asked as she brushed her tears with her hand.  
“You let Al touch you, you willingly snuggled with him, you kept rambling about how much you love him and need to do shit to him, then you fuckin bit Husk. “  
As soon as the name ‘Al’ was said she immediately groaned. She got up and went to leave but Husk stopped her.  
“You are not going out there. He is waiting for you and he will lure you in,” His eyes showed concerned. “stay with Angel. Al never enters Angel’s room willingly.”  
Y/n’s eyes showed fear but something in them showed hunger. As much as I care for the gal, she can get fuckin crazy, like real crazy. I looked towards where Husk and Y/n were still having their discussion but instead they were mumbling to each other. Whatever they were talking about only made her angrier. Those two got close real quick that day the bar was almost destroyed. I saw it all. I saw her screaming, I saw her fighting. But the strangest thing I saw was her eyes glowing. I’ve only seen that happen with powerful overlords or angels.   
“I’ll be fine now. I'll go straight to my room and sleep this whole nightmare away-” as soon as those words were said was just as quick she left the room. I looked at the locked door and then back at Husk with a questioning brow.   
“What?” he said with an eye roll. I grabbed Husk and pinned him to the nearest wall.  
“Don’t ‘what’ me! You know somethin about her, you always protect her from Al!” i don’t know why I want to know but I need to. “Just tell me why?!”  
“He is the reason she’s here. Like the angel she is, she chased something she shouldn't want. That’s why WE need to keep her away from Al! He is trying to fuck her up in his twisted game!! I’m stuck in an everlasting gamble with him. I don’t want her to suffer the same fate-”  
“She’s an angel? That explains why she hasn’t flown to heaven yet, she can't be redeemed-”  
“cause whether she likes it or not she was kicked out of heaven because she STILL likes him.” I stared at Husk as he finished my sentence.   
The only reason he is helping her is to make sure she doesn’t go down the same path. If there is God out there I really hope they look out for her. Cause Al has strings. And he is ready to pull them at any time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n struggles to keep her cool, but when does she not. Alastor decides he might as well start making harder moves.

*~Y/N’S POV~*  
As I waited in the elevator for my floor to be reached I noticed a green flame in the corner tuning to a somewhat portal. Fuck this bullshit. I went to press the stop button till a smooth hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to be face and face with THE radio demon. I growl and pull my hand away.  
“Hello darling~” he purred in my ears. My ears being sensitive, they twitched. God I hate this demon. I went to press the button from before but only saw that it was gone. I hear that same chaotically pleasing laugh that made me fall in this Hell.   
“What do you want?”  
“Oh no need to be feisty!”  
“Tell me what you want or I swear I’ll beat your ass.” my claws sharpened and ears were twitching.  
“Would you like to accompany me to a little club downtown?” his eyes glowed with anticipation. One wrong move and I could be his slave or worse gone from existing.  
“I’m gonna have to pass-”  
“NONSENSE!” he grabs my arm and spins me and suddenly I’m in a 1930s dress with my hair tied up.  
“I really shouldn’t-”  
“Darling, you don’t want to break my heart so soon, now do you?” I didn't even notice how close we got when he asked that question. Hell I don't even recall me starting to fly to reach his height. He coughed as if waiting for an answer to his question. I couldn’t speak nor move. I felt trapped in the game of love or death. Alastor put his hand on my cheek as if to caress it.  
“Please say you are willing to join me, at least for tonight?” I was hypnotized by his words. I nodded my head slowly. As if on cue the elevator doors opened. But not to my floor. It was the lobby. He walked out and with a single finger movement motioned me to follow him. And like a puppet I followed the puppeteer. There was no turning back now. He was the predator here. And I have officially become the prey.

Going to a club with Alastor? Who would've thought. As we sat in the far corner of the bar my head kept spinning with questions about the smiling demon that was in front of me. Why a bar? Why is he still bothering me? Why am I here? Why did I nod my head like a fool? Why am I-   
“Would you like a drink, my dear?” Alastor asked his body way too close for my liking. I scooted away from him as I shook my head ‘no’. If I had stayed with Angel I wouldn’t be with this fool. I groaned as I looked at couples dancing and hookers seducing people. Maybe if I’m lucky enough I can sneak in the bathroom and get away from Al. But the chance of him not noticing me leave is rare. I looked at said demon from the corner of my eyes and sighed. I know everything about his image yet nothing about him. I find it hard to believe he used to be a human. You know what? I will play along with this fool.   
“Hey Alastor-” he turned his head, his smile widening as he scooted closer. Dear Lucifer, save me. “Would you like to accompany me to the back to dance”  
“Of course dear!” he immediately stood up and held his hand out for me. Being the demon I am, I hold his hand and smile at him. A pro of being an ex hooker is that you know how to fake many things. As we walked to the back I felt people staring on us. The main reason I chose the back is in case he tries anything I will be getting everyone’s attention.   
As we make our way to the vip room I look around and see the guard. I casually walk behind him and slice his throat with my nail. Kinda forgot Al was here so he just watched me slice a demon. He looks at the small amount of blood on my hands then picks me up and carries me in the room. Oh shit-  
Before anything could happen I clawed his back. He lets go and his eyes turn to radio dials. At this point i don't give a fuck if he kills me. At least i would no longer be with him-  
“Are you trying to piss me off” He hissed as he grabbed my neck. Like hell I’m letting this dumbass touch me like that. I tried clawing his arms but instead of letting go, his grip tightened. Everyone knows that Al isn’t a fan of sex and as much as I hate making people uncomfortable- if i wanted my physical body to stay whole im going to need to make him stop somehow. As the sound of radio static filled my ears I felt myself wanting to start screaming but I held it in. I moved my tail to slowly slide towards him. He was too focused on my face that was turning purple and blue. My tail finally reaches its goal. I watched his eye twitch as he looked down at the sudden disturbance. And to his surprise it was my tail playing with his tail. He looked at me with an even more wicked smile. Even though he had a look that could slice a demon in half his grip on my neck started to loosen. Suddenly I felt my mind filled with red and green smoke. As I looked at him I felt myself very attracted to him despite the fact that he almost killed me. He finally let me go causing me to fall. I made eye contact with him. And his red eyes showed hunger and insanity. I decided I might as well give in to any temptation tonight. I stood up and cleaned the blood off my hands. I noticed my neck was slightly bleeding because of his claws. I know I seem dumb for falling for him but god did everything stirr the right way with him. If he wants to use and play me like a puppet then so be it! I walked towards him. He watches me, examining me as if I were a deer and he were the hunter. Before the voices in my head could tell me to stop I pounced on him. We both landed on one the many long couches in the room. He looks at me with confusion that quickly slid to satisfaction. I looked down on him and at this point I'm straddling him. My mind was screaming ‘hell no’, but god was everything else in my core saying ‘yessss’. I locked eyes with him and just went for it. Closer and closer and suddenly I slammed my lips on his, and to my surprise he returned with the same amount of force. And for once I give in to everything. I gave in and accepted my sin. 

*~Y/N’S POV~*  
My eyes slowly opened as I looked around at my room. Wait- I looked down at myself and let’s just say I was a hot mess. I looked around but the only thing I found was even more confusion. I don't recall anything besides giving Alastor a kiss- SHIT!   
I quickly brush my hair and try my best to make myself look presentable. I put on an oversized sweater and leggings. And fuck this I’m wearing boots. As soon as I opened the door Husk and Angel walked in looking rather pissed.   
“Um hi-”  
“ I’m giving you ten fuckin minutes to explain where the fuck you were at!” Angel huffed as he glared at me. I felt highly uncomfortable. Well here goes nothing.  
“So like Al asked me on a date and he liked seduced me but like also didn't so I went with him but then I got blood on me and he went sicko but then I pissed him off so he started choking me but then he stopped and so basically we liked kissed and kinda made out and I can't remember the rest and I refuse to try because I woke up looking like shit and I don't wanna risk my reputation again!” As soon as I finished I took a breath of air. Both Angel and Husk looked at me with both bewilderment and concern.   
“So you're telling me you made out with him and probably made a deal with him?  
“No! Just the making out part-”  
“WHY WOULD YOU KISS HIM”  
“Look Husk I’m really not in the mood. I want to forget everything happened. My mind felt foggy and all of a sudden I went for it” I looked away in embarrassment. I felt someone’s arms around me. I froze until I realized it was Angel whose eyes were now filled with concern.  
“It’s okay, we ain’t mad. We just want to help ya get back home-” at the mention of home my eyes filled with tears and I pushed angel away.  
“OH FUCK- I completely forgot about heaven! I had friends and family up there- I LEFT THEM FOR HIM!” I started sobbing in anger. Husk tried to reach out to touch me but I snapped my teeth at him. He backed away trying to give me space.  
“It wasn’t your fault. He saw you from Heaven and saw a potential ally that can help him rule Hell.” Both Husk and I looked at Angel. Angel was looking straight at me.   
“You mightve fucked up, but you did nothing wrong-”  
“YOU don’t know me!!” I sobbed harder, I felt my mind starting to feel clouded.   
“Y/n, you can't blame yourself for what happened..”  
“I SHOULD blame myself because I chased after the thrill! I still want him….AND GOD WILL NEVER TAKE ME BACK FOR IT!” I took a deep breath and fell to the ground shaking like crazy. Husk was completely shocked with the new information. Angel was not even affected by the news. He grabbed me and gave me a tight hug.   
“Then fuck God. You are in hell now. God didn’t see your goodness. He saw your sin and fuck him for that. And Alastor- HA- he is nothing you can’t be!”  
I looked at Angel, my eyes puffy from all the crying I just did. Angel lets go of me and I smile at him. He smiles back. Husk started chuckling.  
“Then let’s go fuck shit up. We were all damned, let’s embrace it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n just can't seem to make the right choices huh? Well it is what it is!   
> Stay tuned for next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deal or No Deal?

*~ALASTOR’S POV~*  
Three damn weeks. It’s been three weeks since that night with Y/n. She won't even acknowledge my existence. I walk up to her to greet her and she acts like I'm not right next to her. Worst of all, she laughs at the angry moth’s joke about me! This game I tried to play with her is no longer fun. It seems I’ve become a cat chasing a mouse- Before I could even finish my thoughts a loud knock was heard at my door.   
“Who is it?”  
“It’s me, Y/n! I got some papers from Vaggie, she wants you to overview them-” I opened the door before she could finish and there she was. The small demon who was ignoring me is now looking up at me smiling and speaking to me.   
“Well, come on in, darling” I watched as she entered the door and she showed no sign of fear to my surprise. She looked at the bed then at me as if asking for permission.  
“You may sit, if you wish” she sat down and looked through the piles of papers she had and handed me a third of them. I sat down right next to her and looked at her waiting for some sort of reaction.   
“We need to discuss the financial situation-”  
“Why didn’t Vaggie come to talk to me?”  
“First of all, don't interrupt me, that's rude. Second, Vaggie hates you. And lastly, I volunteered.” she looked up at me and smirked. “Shall we continue?”  
“The paperwork can wait, dear~” I sent her a smirk as well. “Tell me, why would you volunteer? Seeming as you’ve been ignoring me, I thought you hated me.  
“Well Al, hate the sin, love the sinner. To be honest, I only volunteered to get answers of my own.” She leaned in closer to me as she put the papers down.   
“What questions could you possibly have for me?”  
“What happened that night?”   
“What any reckless foes do. We embraced our inner passions, for some strange reason.”  
“What a shame I didn’t recall anything, must've not been that great of an experience-”  
“Trust me, darling, you enjoyed that night.” I got up from where I was standing and went to grab a glass of water from the faucet. I turned back to see what Y/n was doing and well let’s just say she will also be needing a glass of water. Her face was beet red, eyes were dilated, and her wings and hair definitely gave her away, they were puffing up by the second. She brushed her hair slightly hoping to calm it down.   
“Back to the financial-”  
“ Aw, I was enjoying our previous conversation” I teased her as I walked back towards her holding out a glass of water to her.  
“So was I. But there are things more important than a silly conversation-”  
“I see nothing silly about passion, my dear~” I lean in closer to her just to be interrupted by my door slamming open. Before I could even yell at the person for slamming my door they immediately grab Y/n and glare at me.  
“We need to go. NOW.” Angel was holding Y/n over his shoulder. He turned around and walked away but before the door was closed Y/n gave me a few last words.   
“Sinful Radio Demon-” The door gets slammed before any more words could escape from her mouth. I sigh in relief. I feel my heart and I grimace at the feeling of my heart racing. I must stay in control. I have plans and I can’t risk getting distracted.

*~Y/N’S POV~*  
I watched Angel tell Husk what he heard from Alastor and I. Well more like eavesdrop. I watched as Husk’s face went from confused to disappointed. He turns towards me and unties me.   
“Listen before you run off to him, I know it seems like he likes you but he doesn’t. He is using you. And I know you know this. Please trust me. Don’t let him use you-”  
“I had a dream where I got my revenge on every person and demon that did me wrong. In that dream Alastor helped me” I got up from the chair and looked up at Husk “he helped me do what I always wanted. I was reflecting on what you guys told me. The whole it’s God’s fault I’m stuck here, yall where wrong. Neither of you know the full story.” I smiled at both of them. I floated up a bit to kiss both of them on their cheek.  
“There is no need to worry about me. The only person who will hurt anyone here, is me. The Radio Demon has nothing on me. I may be utterly smitten for him, but he has no idea what he is getting himself into.” With those words being said I walked out the hotel and saw the sky slowly turn more bright red than usual. I didn’t even realize tomorrow was execution day. I looked at the giant countdown on the city's tower. I felt a hand behind me. I turned around and saw Alastor.  
“You missed me already?” I teased him. I saw that he was holding something behind him.  
“I just had a question, dear.'' He hands out some roses that look dead but this is hell after all. “Would you like to perform a little show for me at one the greatest theatres down here?”  
“Perform? I haven’t done anything like that since-”  
“Perform as in singing a song, dear.” he laughed to himself. Though this was highly suspicious I didn’t really care at this point. But I just wanted to make sure he knows who I am. My eyes glow a bit as we teleport to his room. He looks around in confusement then looks back at me with a sly grin. He walks closer to me and starts speaking quietly.  
“I guess we are no longer hiding the truth. You know I want something. So how about we make a deal?”   
“What exactly do you want?”  
“I want to rule Hell. The only problem is I need a certain demon that has the powers of the ruler himself. Lucky for me, I met the most beautiful fallen angel to help me.”   
“What do I get in return?”  
“I’m so glad you asked! You can get anything you want! Anything you desire-”  
“I want to rule Hell with you- and get revenge.” He looked at me with bewilderment but his face went back to a smile. I knew we both needed this deal to work. I raised my hand for a shake to seal the deal.  
“Whatever you desire, my queen~” he shook my hand and our hands formed a green flame. He left go after the flame died down then snapped his fingers. Out of thin air a gift bag fell into my hands. “I have plans for us to take over hell tomorrow, but in order for it to work I need you to sing a little song to our audience. Our audience includes Lucifer himself. Entertain him enough for me to work my magic and take down his throne. It will take place in the city’s tallest tower”  
“Wait- what about Charlie?”   
“Don’t worry, darling. I won’t hurt the princess. Only what benefits us.” he caresses my cheek and I stare at him. Lovey and batty colors filled my head.  
“Then let it be. I will meet you tomorrow night.” I turn around to head on out but Al turns me around again and kisses my hand.  
“I’m so delighted to hear you will help me, dear~” he disappears in a portal and I'm left alone in his room. I try to control my body as it blushed up. I look out the window knowing I don't have much time.


End file.
